kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Zack
is the current leader of Team Baron. As the group's former second-in-command, he was promoted to the position when their leader, Kaito Kumon, stepped down to focus on the mystery surrounding Helheim Forest. In his first Inves Battle, he shown using the Matsubokkuri Lockseed. He later received a mass production Sengoku Driver and a Kurumi Lockseed from Kaito during his capture and escape from Yggdrasill. With the Sengoku Driver and Lockseed he received, he transformed into , the second rider in Team Baron. History As Team Gaim tries to convince the Beat Riders to participate the dance event, most of them deny the offer thanks to Kaito. Mai, along with Kota went to Team Baron wanting them to participate, but Kaito refuse. After they left, Peco reveals his purpose of joining Team Baron as Kaito decides to quit and gives Zack the Sengoku Driver before he leaves without telling his reason to the team. Later, Team Baron went to Team Gaim's garage as they want to participate the event, also telling them that Kaito quit their team. Before the event could start, Oren arrives to crash the event. While Gaim fights Bravo and the Inves, Mitsuzane is about to transform, but Zack stops him as he tells him that the dance is also theirs. Zack transforms into Armored Rider Knuckle and assists Gaim. While fighting, the rest of the Beat Riders (less Team Red Hot) joins in the event as they are about to dance. However, the music stops playing, but it didn't stop them from dancing. While fighting the Inves, Baron appears to assist Knuckle before they finish off the Inves together for one last time. Later, Knuckle fought the two Inves in Zawame. After defeating them, Zack and Peco looked at the injured citizen as they saw plants growing from their wound, making the citizens panic and forces them to back off. Oren arrives along with Hideyasu and still mocks the Beat Riders until three Inves appears. Knuckle helped Gaim and Ryugen fight the Elementary Inves before finishing them off. Personality Zack serves as second-in-command in Kaito's absence. He is an excellent dancer and loyal to Kaito. While in an Inves Game, he and Peco set up a cheat in order to make Team Baron the winner by making the opponent's Inves go berserk. Their actions were detected by Kaito who furiously broke Peco's slingshot, restricting them from cheating again. When Kaito quits Team Baron so that he can fight the Yggdrasill Corporation and not to put his teammates in danger, he gives Zack the Team's leadership and gives him a Sengoku Driver. When Oren is about to disrupt the Beat Riders' stage performance, Zack shows his heroic side for the first time in the series by risking himself to protect the Beat Rider dancers via becoming Kamen Rider Knuckle and assisting Gaim. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Knuckle's forms are called . - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 107 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Knuckle's default walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kurumi Bombers, while the helmet Knuckle wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 18. In this form, his offensive stats are lower than Gridon's, but he has better agility stats, jumping higher and running faster than the aforementioned Rider. This Arms' finisher has three variations depending on which function Knuckle activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Knuckle jumps into the air while golden energy surrounds his right foot that releases walnut shaped energy as he strikes the target with a powerful front kick. *Au Lait: Knuckle jumps into the air as a projection of a walnut covers him before he strikes the target with a super powered punch. *Sparking: Knuckle punches the air, creating energy spheres shaped like walnut. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device. Unlike other Armored Riders, Knuckle's Sengoku Driver does not have a Rider Indicator on it due to it being a mass production type. *Arms Weapons: **Kurumi Bombers - Knuckle Kurumi Arms' personal weapons *Lockseeds - Gives access to Knuckle's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is. Behind the scene Portrayal Zack is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Knuckle, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Kamen Rider Knuckle's suit is similar to that of Kurokage while his helmet is similar to Gridon's, fitting as both Riders were formerly allied to Baron and used nut-based Lockseeds. *Knuckle's Kurumi Arms is similar to Kamen Rider OOO's Gorilla Arms, which forms the middle of his Sagohzo Combo. *Knuckle is the first Armored Rider to use all three of the Sengoku Driver's finishing attack functions (Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking) in one form. *Zack's Rider name shares a similar name and traits with Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog's character, Knuckles the Echidna. Legend Rider Lockseeds *Despite not having the opportunity to utilize the Legend Rider Lockseeds on-screen, the following toyline-exclusive Lockseeds are styled for both Knuckle and Bravo: **X **Amazon **Faiz ***Faiz Blaster Form **Beast Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-6, 9, 12-13, 15-16, 18-21, 25, 26 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Beat Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Armored Riders